fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic
|user=Michael Draconus |tblColour=#000000 |textColour=#FFFFFF }} (厳の滅竜魔法, Gen no Metsuryū) is a , , and a type of that utilizes and manipulates . It was taught to by the Gravity Dragon — . This magic is greatly feared by many, as not too many opponents wish to stand in it's quake. It alone defies the laws of gravity and takes it into new heights. When wielded by a master such as Michael, who not to mention is the only user, it truly is a forced to be reckoned with. Overview The Gravity Dragon Queen (厳竜の王妃, Genryū no Ōhi), Junglyang, is the sole surviving gravity dragon if not the only one. She was the legendary dragon that was feared and for her use of Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic. Many dragons knew not to engage in battle with he and others would flee at the literal sight of her. This went for both humans and dragons alike. Everyone but a young child who was incapable of even walking yet approached her. Early mornings right before the roosters would proceed with their daily routine, the child curled up using her tail as a blanket. The child had no family or at least he lacked the ability to tell her where his family was. This child, who is Michael Draconus, would be the one to inherit Junglyang's magnificent power. While their are two know types of magic; Gravity Change and Gravity Magic, neither compares to this slayer class magic. Michael can create, shape and manipulate gravitation. A great power that can not be easily controlled even with the proper training. Junglyang thinks of it as a power that only a prodigy is capable of learning let alone master. Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic can bend the gravity around them to make it either heavier or lighter. This can cause objects or people to fall towards another object rather than the surface. Offensively Michael can repulse people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensively the Dragon Slayer is capable of creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. A Dragon Slayer has the passive ability to eat the element associated with their dragon slayer magic, and for this case Michael is able to eat gravity but more specifically the . This is where one of the greatest advantages of Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic comes in; for instance a can only eat the fire created by anything or anyone other than themselves. Without this happening it would be nearly impossible to replenish their flames. However, because gravitons are nearly everywhere, Michael can replenish himself at nearly all times. In a sense it is the equavalent to eating the air like a sky dragon or slayer. Capabilities General and Passive Abilities *'Flight:' *'Floorlifting:' By tapping into the gravity negation ability the mage is able to alter the gravity force, no matter the size of the area, on another surface. Effectively this allows Michael the ability to walk on walls and ceilings with relative ease. He can even transform gravity in a being, object, or planet and insert them into an entirely different or new gravitational pull. In a sense he is creating a "solar system". *'Gravitation Adaptation:' An ability that grants Michael the ability to adapt to gravitational pressure. Michael is able to survive and adapt to both high, low or no gravity without the normal effects caused by the high gravity or weightlessness on body, both instantaneous and/or short/long term. This includes ability to move/react normally in non-standard gravity and avoid various physiological problems they can cause. Even if the gravity is altered by others, Michael is able to easily adapt just as if there was no change in the first place. *'Gravitational Crush:' By creating a gravitation field around the object or person, the Dragon Slayer is able to crush whatever is within the boundaries of the field. This also makes it appears as though Michael has great strength and power. *'Gravity Negation:' The overwhelming power to negate gravity within a specific area. This has nearly no limitations to where gravity can be negated as gravity is everywhere. It is completely up to Michael discretion whether he does or doesn't want to be affected by this change. If Michael does choose the be affected by his negation he loses his ability to fly during this time. Additionally he can drastically decrease the gravity in area, making moving difficult for anyone in it, possibly causing people to float or leap great distances involuntarily. With this, it makes it extremely difficult for his opponent(s) to move around as they wish. Simulate extreme strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. Spells Basic *'Gravity Dragon's Roar' (厳竜の咆哮, Genryū no Hōkō): The signature and most overused attack by Michael. To initiate this attack, Michael inhales the gravitons floating in the atmosphere. There is also a secondary way to initiate this technique; Michael's lungs produce a gravity energies, by inhaling, to which he is immune to. Michael can crush, lift, push or pull anything that the his attack reaches and/or comes into contact with. Michael tends to call this a black hole stream, as he is able obliterate objects in the path of the attack. Being or object, with no exactly limitation. He is even capable of utilizing the technique to either push him opponent(s) way from him or pull his opponent(s) towards him. By pulling them towards him, he is able to capitalize with another technique or even with his sword alone and cut his opponent down. By pushing them he can create distance so that he is able to set up some sort of plan of how to deal with a situation if he doesn't know. Thanks to this technique he was able to destroy a large portion of those thousand men he slayed all those years ago. *'Gravity Dragon's Push:' (厳竜の拒否, Genryū no Kyohi) *'Gravity Dragon's Claw' (厳竜の爪 Genryū no Tsume) Advanced *'Almighty Gravity Dragon's Push:' (全能厳竜の拒否, Zennou Genryū no Kyohi) *'Almighty Gravity Dragon's Satellite:' Forbidden Burst Gravity Burst: Michael can surround himself in gravity repelling or attracting anything he touches. By repelling attacks and objects Michael is essentially a walking tank of the sorts. He can even create a moderate orbit. Trivia * Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic was actually one of the many banned Slayer Magics as it's element "gravity" could not be consumed. * Many of this magic's abilities were inspiration from various manga and anime the author has read. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic